A new dawn for the shinobi nation
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: War is breaking out. A war worse then anything they had ever faced before and the only way to win is to join forces with the demons. Can the shinobi's put their hate aside to beat a common enemy. Or will this be the end of the shinobi nation. xover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any-thing

**Warning:** Bashing, Au, shonen ai, shoujo ai...and a feminine Naruto, i repeat feminine not female...Haku and Zabuza are alive...non Uchiha massacre, thus Sasuke is OOC...

**Pairing:**_ ItaNaru, onesided SasuNaru, NejiNaru, ShikaNaru, ShinoNaru, SasuKago, SessBya, ShikaNeji, InoHina, ShinoKiba, ChouIsaribi, LeeYakuma, BankHakudoushi, TemaTen, GaaHaku, KankyKoshaku(OC), KakaIru..._

* * *

><p><strong>In Konohagure<br>**_Hokage's office - Meeting chambers_

Every-thing was quiet within Konohagakure no Sato except for the distant sounds of arguing. So maybe everything wasn't so silent especially taking into consideration what they were discussing at the present time.

A group of Chunin, Jounin and ANBU ranked shinobi's surrounded an elderly man wearing a white hat that covered his face, they looked like they were discussing some-thing important by the way that they were yelling.

"Please every-one calm down." Called the elderly man as he rubbed his temples. He was getting really old to deal with all of this, he should find himself a replacement, perhaps after the Chunin exams were over. .

Every one immediately stopped talking and turned to face their Hokage who gesturing to a young man with brown hair beside him to pass out the folders that he was holding. "Now i have summoned you here to tell you guys of the new group that has just entered the Chunin Examination. Those folders that Raido are handing you are the information we have on the team that is being sent here to participate."

"Lord Hokage what do you mean by a new team. The exams starts tomorrow. It is very irresponsible for the Kage to only now turn in the registration papers." a female chunin called out, indignant clear in her voice.

"I am well aware of that fact, yes, but it would be unwise to disregard a villages agreement, after all we can never have to much allies. As all of you are well aware of, Konoha has been in peace for almost thirteen years now, longer than most village can hope for, so it will be best if we were to take the necessary precaution."

The Hokage's statement got nods from the gathered shinobi. Each of them seeing the wisdom in those words and none would dare speak out against the leader even if they hadn't agreed.

"Now if you will all open up the folders that Raido has given you, we can begin." Sarutobi opened his folder and cleared his throat. "As you can see the village is called, Kuraigakure or the village hidden in the dark."

"Hokage-sama, is this some kind of joke. There is no such village ever recorded to have existed." A male denied. "Is this a newly formed village like Otogakure?"

Shaking his head, the Sandaime told them that Kuraigakure was the oldest amongst all of the hidden villages, having been establish in the feudal age, nearly a thousand years ago and has remained as the only truly hidden village amongst the shinobi nation.

"How can that be possible, Hokage-sama? You would think that a village that has been around for nearly a thousand years would be well known."

"And because they have been around for so long, they must have picked up various ways to make sure they are never found. They didn't want to be caught up in a war that didn't concern them and the only reason why the Kage is bothering to send three of his own genins is because he wants them to expirence the exam and how the other villages interacts with each other."

Whispers broke out amongst the group before they were silence by the Hokage, "As I was saying, Kuraigakure is not your average village where outkast are shunned and denied, or beaten, Kuraigakure embraces tnem. The Kage's younger sister is known for bringing home strays, and we aren't speaking about animals."

"So she brings people back with her?" questioned a female with a raised brow not understanding why someone who would be deemed royal would bother to bring back street rats.

The Sandaime nodded his head, "Exactly. The sister of the Kuraikage hates people who abuse others for their own selfish reasons. And she is very sympathetic to orphans and can't help but take them back to the village where they will have a better live." Sarutobi offered a smile towards Kakashi, "Word has it that she went to wave just after you left and helped the orphans and the poor there, even offering them her support and aide."

"I would hate to see what would have happened had we been there when she arrived." A young man with a sword strapped to his back grinned "She'd probably try to take Haku back with her."

"Hm, I wouldn't doubt that Zabuza." the Hokage responded turning to glance at the former nuke-nin of Kirigakure, who upon meeting and befriending Naruto had followed team 7 back to the village upon Haku's request where after swearing their loyalty to Naruto and thus the village had been made shinobi's of the leaf.

Getting back on topic, the Sandaime told them that the Kage of Kurai was sending three of his best genin team to Konoha to participate in the Chunin exams. "Now there is one thing that should be made perfectly clear before the Kurai-nin arrive..."

The shinobi's gave their Hokage they're undivided attention, awaiting the news that they were going to be told.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at his soldiers, "Kuraigakure is a village made up of demons, half demons, humans who were outcast or abandoned for whatever reason, missing nins whose only wish is to start a new life free from their past deeds and there are even a few demon vessels."

Silence reigned supreme in the office before all hell erupted from various of the gathered shinobi.

"Wait Lord Hokage, demons. As in real demons, like the Kyuubi no Yoko, real?" Called a Jounin

"Yes demons. The Kage is an Inu-youkai a former Lord in the feudal age and i can assure you that they mean us no harm." Called the Sandaime

"But Hokage-sama, what if they decide to attack us like the Kyuubi did all those years ago."

"We already have one demon we don't need anymore coming here."

"Tell those monstes that we don't need there kind of help."

"Uzumaki is hard enough to handle without anymore of his kind coming here. They might all band together and decided to destroy us."

And several voices agreed with the last statement as they all added their own comments, not heeding the danger that they were bringing upon themselves.

A tick marked form on the Hokage's brow and he wasn't the only one. Kakashi, Iruka, Zabuza, the crow masked ANBU's hand clenched around his najato and a few others who knew Naruto personally were angered by the statement directed towards the young vessal.

"For shinobi's you are all a bunch of freaking morons." A deadly cold look entered Kakashi's only visible eye as he stared at those who were speaking ill of the boy he considers a younger brother. "Maybe the Hokage-sama should demote you back to the academy so you all can relearn the difference between a sealed kunai and the kunai itself or in this case the jailor and the demon. I can understand the civilians negative remarks since they don't know any better but for trained shinobi's to react like this as well, it's truly pathetic."

Iruka nodded, fuming, "Unbelievable. Even genins and the academy student who know of Naruto's tenant know the difference between a scroll and the object in which it's hold and if they can, I see no reason why fully trained shinobi's such as yourself can't. And if you want to get technical, here it is. Everyone in this room, has killed more people than that so-called demon brat has. Naruto hasn't even had his first kill yet. He couldn't even bring himself to harm Zabuza and Haku who had been his enemies and instead he brought them back to the village."

Many of the shinobi's backed away from the mother hen Iruka. Everyone knew how frightening the young Chunin could become especially when someone threatens Naruto and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire.

Izumo cleared his throat and grinned at his friend, "Well said Iruka." he stated before facing his leader, "So let's get a move on. Can we trust Kuraigakure and this has nothing to do with demons or anything." he shot a glare towards the group were insulting his little blond friend. "This is about the village in general, I mean we know nothing about them."

"You have nothing to fear from Kuraigakure, in a matter of speaking Konoha owes a lot to the village hidden in the dark. I have recovered documents recorded by the first and the second Hokage as well as Madara and Izuna Uchiha, the founding members of Konohagakure. And within these documents they are detailed recounrs of the people of Kurai. They had nothing but good things to say about them. Like how it was the Kage of Kurai who had given the Leaders of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan the land in which they built this village upon and they had also helped create the village so you could say that Kurai is also the founders of Konoha and as such they have more than enough right to come here whenever they so choose to."

"Wait. They helped the first Lord Hokage and the second Lord Hokage as well as the founders of the Uchiha clan in building our village!" Called Gai, stars in his eyes "That was very youthful of them. And when they come here, I will thank them for their youthful help and if I don't then I shall run 200 laps around Konoha on my hands." as Konoha's green beast went on about how the Kurai-nins were so full of youth and other such things, the rest of the shinobi's paid him no mind.

"Aside from all that none sense about youth, I have to agree with Gai, 'sides as the founders of Konoha they have as much of a right to come and go as they please, don't they." Kotetsu crossed his arms over his chest, with a smirk on his face that just dared anyone to disagree with what he just said.

"I wonder why they decided to participate this year, they have never bothered to participate any of the other years." Asuma questioned with a confused frown on his lips. "Do you know that reason, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi chewed on the ends of his pipe, "Yes. But this information must not leave this room, are we understood. If word got out it could be disasterous."

After getting nods and voiced agreements, the Hokage nodded his head and told them that someone from Kurai had told him that his old student, Orochimaru had murdered the Kazekage and was impersonating him. He told them that the snake was the leader of the newly establish sound village and how Sand and sound will invade Konoha during the third part of the Chunin exams.

When the Sandaime stopped speaking, the room was silent, everyone taking in the information that they were given. And some decided to be spiteful despite the help that Kurai was offering.

"Remember they are demons so maybe they got word of an attack or something and came to assist us" Iruka pointed out from his spot beside Kakashi who nodded his head in agreement. "After all like it or not, Konoha is part theirs as well, and perhaps they thought it was best that they make themselves known."

"Or maybe they're the threat" Sneered a woman as she wrapped her arms around a male standing next to her "Demons don't care what happens to anyone, look at what that brat did to our village twelve years ago."

Iruka snarled at the woman, "Stop calling Naruto a demon, you sad excuse for a kunoichi. When the Kyuubi attacked, he had barely even been a few minutes old before he had been sacrafice to save the village and I don't know why your so spiteful to Naruto, it's not like you lost anyone that night. I lost my entire family and a dear friend but you don't see me damning that poor kid." the Chunin teacher was raging he was so upset. He couldn't believe how blind these people could be.

"Iruka is right, Natsume. If I recall correctly your entire family, yourself included had been nowhere near the attack so don't act like a high and mighty bitch." Anko hissed "And stop blaming that kid for what that demon did."

"Iruka and Anko are right!" Genma called out "We have to think positive, if we think negative than we might get paranoid and attack the Kurai genins as soon as they enter the gates and that could be bad. We could lose the alliance with that village, not only are they part of the founders of Konoha but by attacking the representing team from Kurai we would be essentially declaring a war against them and if what they say about Oto and Suna is true, Konoha will surely fall for we would stand no chance against three villages should they attack."

Before anyone else could comment about demons being untrustworthy and bringing Naruto into the conversation, the Hokage decided to stir the conversation back on topic.

"Enough! I will hear no more about how the demons will pillage our village or how Naruto is a demon hiding in human skin or anything of the likes." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "We have more important things to deal with, such as reading these profiles on the genins that will be arriving here later today, so shall we begin."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**Somewhere in the far west  
><strong>_The village hidden in the dark_

The Kuraikage glanced at the three people sitting on one of the couches in his office. The three were also the ones he would be sending to Konoha later for the start of the exams the next day, besides a day is more than enough time for them to gather information on the other villagers and those competiting in the exams especially those connected to Otogakure and Sunagakure.

"Hey Sesshoumaru-nii when does the exams start?" Asked a female with knee length silver hair and light blue eyes, two icy blue dots could be seen on her forehead just below the dark purple crescent moon.

Turning to glance at the young female, the former taiyoukai allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "Tomorrow, Kagome. But you, Bankotsu and Hakudoushi are to leave in two hours so you have enough time to gather needed information on your opponents. After all it would look bad if Kuraigakure shinobi's were to lose."

Bankotsu smirked, "As if we would lose to anyone, especially to those who know nothing about real fighting."

Hakudoushi grunted as he glared at the dark haired male, "There you go again underestimating your future opponents. What did I tell you about that, dumbass. Your going to get yourself killed one of these days and I'll laugh at your grave."

"Shut up Haku. And as if any of those people can kill me. Hah, death doesn't want me since he keeps sending me back here." Bankotsu grinned as he gripped his Banryuu.

Hakudoushi narrowed his eyes towards Bankotsu, "Yeah, Death probably decided that we needed to be punished and what better way then to send the most idiotic person in existence to us. And thus he sent you here."

"Fuck you bastard" Bankotsu hissed out, glaring at Haku.

Turning the lilac haired male gave his comapanion a condescending look, "Heh, you'd like that wouldn't you, Bankotsu" the dark purr of the smaller males voice called a light flush to escape the ex mercenary's cheeks, much to his horror.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, those two were impossible. Turning she glanced out of the window and watched as the people of the village smiled and greeted each other as kids of all species, raced up and down the streets as they played a game of some kind while the adults kept an eye on them to make sure that they stayed safe. She had lived in three different villages now and by far this was her favorite. No discrimination, no hateful remarks about another species or race, and not even orphans or missing nins, who come here seeking asylum, are treated differently. In this village they're all just normal people and that is what she loved about it.

It's not to say that everything was perfect, because it wasn't. But disagreements and fights that broke out were easy to control and by the end of the day the issue was dealt with and the two parties were back to being friends or whatever they had been prior to the argument.

Closing her eyes, Kagome wished for the nth time that she could have gone to Konoha and kidnapped her little brother. She had gone to the leave village numerous times, to check up on him and the village that she had come to love in her time there. Though some of the love still remained, she had come to resent them for their treatment of the small blond boy.

On one of her visit she had witnessed a mob rallying and went to see what that was all about. And what she had witnessed was heartwrenching. The villagers were beating a boy, no older then three or four with blond hair, matted down by blood, both fresh and dried. Just thinking about that day, upset her, though that day wasn't all bad.

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome placed a white mask on her face and threw a black cloak around her shoulders, the hood covering her head. After letting her brother know what she was going to do, the young female took off towards Konoha, a smile hidden behind her mask inched it's way upon her lips. She couldn't wait to see Naruto, after all today was his birthday. Kagome made it a habit every since the Kyuubi attacked five years ago to come to Konoha baring a gift for her little brother. _

_Just because she couldn't show herself, it didn't mean she was going to forget her brother special day. Not for anything, even war. She doubted anyone, even the Hokage knew about where Naruto got all of his gifts from. This year, Kagome decided to show herself, which is why she wore the mask, and the hood, so she could take him out to his favorite food place and then take him out to the training grounds to start his training. _

_Arriving at Konoha, she snuck passed the slumbering gate guards and made her way towards her little brothers apartment in distaste. Kagome swore, that after taking the blond for some light training, she was going to talk to the Hokage about getting a new living quaters for Naruto, there was no way she was ever going to let him live in some building that by all right, should have been destroyed along time ago. _

_As she made her way towards the apartment buildings, keeping to the shadows to stay out of sight, she had seen Iruka and Kakashi, in their late teens, both a lot taller than she remembered, and very handsome. Kakashi had a more chiesled and a well defined look while Iruka was more on the lean side. _

_Kagome rose an eyebrow as she watched kakashi wrap his arms around the younger male. 'Heh, well look at that. Kaka-baka and Iru-nii are together. Well, Iruka and Obito are slightly similiar so if anyone could have got Kakashi to come out of his funk that Obito's death had caused it would have been the kind hearted Umino heir. _

_Picking up her pace, Kagome walked passed them but stopped again several feet away when she saw Itachi curled up against a tree in one of the training grounds. He looked about ten, eleven now, the same age as her physical body. There was evident of tear marks on his cheeks. Walking closer to the boy she had loved and cared for as a child, Kagome knelled beside him, as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake the Uchiha heir. 'What the hell' she though, eying the crow mask lying beside him. 'An ANBU.' her hands trembled, eyes narrowed in anger. 'That teme, Fugaku...' her thoughts drifted away as the boy beside her shifted. "Kagome-chan" _

_Kagome's eyes widened in shock, before they softened and she leaned forward, lifting the mask high enough to reveal her lips, she brushed a kiss against the boys forehead, "Sleep well, Ita-chan. And know that I love you dearly." with that said, Kagome walked away, glancing at Itachi one last time before vanishing behind the trees. _

_After walking for twenty minutes, Kagome finally saw the top of the apartment building where Naruto lived. And with a smile, she ran towards it, too excited and happy to finally meeting her brother to actually care about anything else. But her joy and happiness was short lived as cries of pain met her eyes. _

_Blue eyes wide with surprise and shock, she picked up her speed only to freeze at the sight that met her eyes. Lying, curled up in a ball was her brother. Battered and bruised with a mob of villagers and shinobi alike surrounding the four year old. Blood poured out of various cuts to form a small pool around his small form. _

_With a cry of outrage, Kagome threw several kunai's and shuriken's nailing villager and shinobi. Leaping over the gathered villagers head, Kagome took a defensive stance in front of Naruto. "If you dare attack him again. I swear to god, I'll rip your black hearts from your chest and make sure your cut into so many pieces that not even the shinigami would be able to find all the pieces." the voice was so cold and hateful that it sent shivers down the shinobi's back. _

_The killer intent itself was already suffocating the villagers who had no knowlege of how to fight against the fear. A very brave or foolish woman glared at Kagome, "How dare you threaten us, but protect that demon filth." _

_With that many other insults were thrown towards Naruto and curses about how he should have died five years ago. And how they were finishing what the Yondaime started. _

_At hearing those words, a deadly sounding snarl ripped itself from Kagome's throat. "And how would you know what the Yondaime wanted you pieces of filth. The words the Yondaime stated after sealing the fox inside of Naruto, had been for Konoha to think of Naruto has a hero and not the monster that of which had destroyed the village, but here you lot are, spitting on your hero's last words and defiling them with your sick version of justice." A stronger KI was release from her as she sneered. "If the Yondaime saw how truly pathetic and selfishly disgusting you are, I bet he would have allowed the Kyuubi to destroy the village instead of sacraficing his life for such ungrateful scums such as yourself." with that said, Kagome turned and picked up Naruto, vanishing within the shadows. _

_As soon as Kagome left with Naruto, the Sandaime stepped out from hiding as did Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi, who was un-masked, and with them were a team of ANBU's who had been present from the first wave of killer intent. "ANBU's take those who are still alive to T&I, I'm sure Ibiki and Anko would like some new test subjects." _

_Nodding the ANBU's did what they were told, leaving the Hokage alone with the other three, who all turned towards the tree. "You can come out now." the Sandaime stated. _

_Doing as told, Kagome stepped out from the shadow where she had hidden, Naruto in her arms. she stared at them, wondeing what would happen now. "What is it?"_

_"Are you the one who always leaves those gifts for Naruto on his birthday?" Iruka questioned, his eyes scanning Naruto, a worry frown creasing his forehead. _

_Kagome nodded er head, "I am. I came by to wish him Happy Birthday when I saw those, things attacking him. They made me so angry." she hissed "I wanted them all to suffer badly, for what they did." _

_Kakashi snickered, "Don't worry, Ibiki and Anko will make sure that they do, after all both of them have a soft spot for Naru-chan especially Anko, seeing as she can relate to him a lot, being the villages secong pariah and all." _

_Kagome nodded her head, "If the people of Konoha keeps going the way they have, I mean blaming people for things that they have no control over, as is the case with both Anko and Naruto, Konoha will be destroyed from the inside." placing the blond on the groun, Kagome began healing the blond, "Isolation and hatred can only breed more hate and in fear for the outcome, they will strike back and the only people who will suffer are the innocent." _

_Glancing towards the Hokage, she turned towards Itachi. "The Uchiha clan for instance, the village and the elders, despite loving the Sharingan, are blaming them for the Kyuubi's tampage five years ago, but they wouldn't dare mess with an Uchiha member so what better way than to take out there frustration then on a young boy whose already the social pariah and the one person no one will care about." _

_Sarutobi frowned, "You know a lot for a person who comes once every year." the elderly man, furrowed his brows, "You do come once every year don't you?" _

_"No, of course not, Sarutobi. I come whenever I am free to, but they are always three days that I will make no exceptions for. October 10, his birthday, October 31, Halloween, someone has to give the poor boy some sweets, and December 25, Christmas, you didn't seriously think all the gifts Naruto has are only from his birthday, did you. I would come on thanksgiving but it seems that he is either with the Uchiha clan, the Sarutobi clan, or with Iruka and Kakashi, sometimes even Ibiki and Anko has him. And if it's alright with you, I will like to request that he comes with me, to my village, this thanksgiving." _

_The four frowned, "Why?" Iruka questioned "And how do you even know Naruto, you look about Itachi's age, so how can you possibly be getting in and out of the village for years, you would have started at six, and I doubt your parents would let you travel that young." _

_Kagome told them that she had been here when the Kyuubi had attacked and had seen how the village reacted to the container and had known right away about what would happen to Naruto from that day on and made it her life goal to make sure the born hero knew that someone cared enough about him to bring him gifts. _

_Hearing that, the Hokage decided that it would be alright, as long as Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka went with them to her home. And that had been the beginning. After Naruto had woken up, Kagome had given him, his gift, took him to a restaurant, along with Iruka, Itachi and Kakashi, outside of Konoha where Naruto could enjoy his day. It was just their luck that Tanzaku Gai was having a festival. _

_The teens could tell that Naruto had a lot of fun and they vowed to make sure he always had a good time on his birthday, even if they had to take him out of the village to do so. That night, Kagome carried Naruto home, who was fast asleep in her arms, while the three males carried all of th boys toys and a stuffed animal most notably a reddish orange fox with rubies for eyes and a jeweled collar. Arriving at the apartment building, Kagome took one look at it and twirled on her heels and headed towards the Hokage's office. _

_Confused the three males did nothing but follow her. Arriving at the Hokage tower, the screeching of a pink haired woman nearly caused them their ears. Her words clearly upsetting them, something along the lines of. 'don't bring demons here' or 'get that abomination out of here' she was quickly silenced by a kunai slicing her cheek and being nailed into the wall behind her head. _

_Itachi turned and glared at the woman, sharingan out and swirling, "Watch your words or the next time, I won't miss.' with the threat said and done they headed towards the Hokage;s office with Iruka opening the door for Kagome who was still holding Naruto. _

_"I want a better apartment for Naruto" she stated, point blank "In the upper part of Konoha and not in the slums. I don't care what the villagers or the elders have to say on the matter." _

_Everyone present raised a brow at the statement. "Fire the manager of exodus. I'll buy the entire complex and Naruto can live there, seeing as no one else is currently living in those apartment seeing as that place is too expensive for those not apart of a clan." _

_Iruka beamed, his been trying for years to get Naruto out of those shitty apartment in the slums but the civilian counsil members and the elders wouldn't hear it, and there was nothing the clan heads could do as they were out voted. And all adoption attempts were turned away. _

_Kakashi smiled at the thought that his little brother would finally have a safe place to live. He hated not being able to care for the blond because of the civilians meddlings. But hopefully when the boy became a shinobi and fell under the Hokage's rule, everything will change. _

_Itachi nodded his head, a small smile forming. His father had tried to adopt Naruto several times, knowing how much it would mean to his mother, to raise the son of her best friend who had lost her life. But time and time again he was shut down and denied. At least this way, if Naruto lived in the upper part of Konoha, near the clan homes, he'd be saver. _

_"You do know it's going to cost a lot don't you? Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Sarutobi furrowed his brow, in confusion. _

_Kagome shook her head, "Of course not. I don't have any parents. And I live with my older brother, his the lord of out village. which would make me a princess right. I have the means to buy the entire apartment complex and the block around it. Hm, that seems like a good idea." Nodding her head "I want that entire block. I will have some of my friends come by in a few days to make a concrete fence about 5 or 6 feet tall, with a chakra lock key pad. The only way anyone would be able to get inside would be to have their Chakra key'ed into the lock. At least then, Naruto would be save from the villagers." _

_The Konoha shinobi shared a look, "How long will that take?" _

_"One week at the most." Reaching into her vest, Kagome pulled out a draw string back and set it onto the table. "There is more than enough in the bag to buy the apartment. The rest of the money goes for better clothes, healthier food, shoes, books, scrolls and pens and anything else that he may need. I don't ever want to see him in rags and get him some nice training outfits and shinobi gear." _

_Iruka had stars in his eyes, Kakashi's eyes was wide open, Itachi tried to hide his shock while Sarutobi gaped. "And I will send two more bags full of money with my friends that will be coming by. Those are for Naruto to spend, just make sure no one tries to swindle him and if they do, well, I won't be very pleased." _

_It was late that night when Kagome handed Naruto over to Iruka, telling him to take the blond to his house until, everything is ready for him. To which the brunette had readily complied and left the office with Kakashi and Itachi. Kagome left a while later, heading back to Kurai. _

**End Flashback**

Kagome smiled at the memory. She had returned to Konoha on the day they were to present Naruto with his new home. His face upon finding out that he had his own place, somewhere safe, had really touched her. He had hugged her and cried while thanking her over and over again.

"You looked lost in thought. What was it that you were thinking about?" Bankotsu questioned, brow arched as he stared at the small girl, curiously.

Nodding. "Remember seven years ago, when I had your brothers and some other go to Konoha to make the concrete fance." getting a nod from Bankotsu, she continued, "Yeah, well I was thinking about several days before, on my brothers birthday."

"Aa, did you ever show him your face?" Hakudoushi questioned

Shaking her head, Kagome told them that she hadn't because she knew Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi would have recognized her if she had and she didn't want to answer any questions.

Standing up she faced Sesshoumaru and smiled, "Im going to get ready to leave for Konoha." she stated "I can't wait to formely meet Naruto, un-masked."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Alright go on and get packed. I will have Ryunosuke meet you three at the gates. He'll be your sensei for the exam and don't let your guard down, especially since your opponent is Orochimaru."

"Yes Kuraikage" the three intoned

With a nod of his head, Sesshoumaru dismissed them, "Oh and Kagome." Stopping, Kagome faced her brother, "I'll make an appearance during the preliminary rounds so keep those boys in check."

Kagome grinned and nodded her head, "Of course aniki. I'll see you in a week, then." with a wave of her hand, she left the office.

**Back in Konoha  
><strong>_In the Hokage's office_

"Now let's begin shall we. If you open your folders, the first picture you will see is one on a young boy named Ryuu Bankotsu, heir of the Ryuu clan. His 12 years old, human, and the youngest of six brothers. He has a halbert for a weapon, in which he has lovingly named Banryuu, who is his baby. The Kage has warned us that should anyone insult his baby, or his teammates, they will find themselves on the wrong side of his Banryuu." the Hokage read.

Upon looking at the picture of the first male, the one named Bankotsu, they saw a cocky boy holding a giant halbert, his waist length black hair was braided and fell over his left shoulder and he had blue-gray eyes. He was dressed in black pants, dark blue short- sleeve shirt and a silver vest left open. In front of the vest were six pouches, three on each side. He wore blue sandals and his hitae-iti was tied to his upper right arm.

"The second member of the team is Kumo Hakudoushi and he to is 12 years old. Unlike Bankotsu, he is a half demon. Though cold and emotionless, he is easy to anger if anyone were to insult his friends. A warning from the Kuraikage states that though Hakudoushi and Bankotsu fight alot they are closer than you may think so don't think your off the hook if you decide to insult Bankotsu. And if you decide to attack or insult his female teammate, then not even Kami could save you from his wrath." the Hokage blinked at that before looking up to his shinobi's.

Once again, flipping the page they saw a picture of a boy with lilac hair that reached his mid-back and crimson eyes standing under a tree. He had a sword in his hand and was dressed like the first person only his vest was zipped up and his hitae-iti was tied to his swords hilt.

"It'll seem that the girls in Konoha will be in a riot with these two" Called a Jounin "It's bad enough with the Hyuuga prodigy and the Uchiha heir but now we've two foreign ones coming."

Anko snickered, "Yeah, but both of them only have eyes for that blond pretty boy." twirling a kunai she furrowed her brows, "And those two aren't the only ones after your younger brother, eh Kakashi, Iruka." the snake mistress snickered.

"That he has." Kakashi nodded his head with a smile under his mask. "But Naruto is taken already. It's a fact that not everyone knows and if some were to, it could be a disaster."

Anko smirked. "Him, huh, lucky brat." the snake mistress slanted a glance towards the crow masked ANBU briefly before returning her attention to Kakashi. "I knew those two would get together, what with that Kage stating how they would make such a cute couple then locking them in a closest for hours before releasing them. I would be surprise if they hadn't hooked up by now."

At hearing that, many sweatdropped while some looked curious about who was dating the pretty blond boy. Others just looked disgusted that someone even wanted to date the demon boy.

"Anyways" the Hokage broke in "The last member is the female of the team. Her name is Kaguya Kagome. She is 11 years old. Human with demon blood. As it stands she is the last known Kaguya since that clans massacre years prior due to the bloodline purge in Kiri. Kagome is calm and very kind unless you angry her in which she'll give you a new definition to the word hellcat. She has full control over her keke genkai and can be quite deadly in a fight if pushed. A warning from the Kage, hurt anyone she comes to care for and you'd wish for death before you face her. And she has a soft spot for foxes so any ill treatment towards one when she is around...well good luck!"

The group was silent as they stared at their Hokage. Before laughter rang out. "Hah, no one can touch Naruto while the Kurai-nins are here or risk the chance of death." Izumo and Kotetsu grinned.

"And just how would you know that the Kage was referring to that demon kid, anyways." a woman sneered towards Izumo who glared at her.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "They must know about Naruto, either wise, the Kuraikage wouldn't have mentioned it at all. He was clearly giving us a warning about what would happen should anyone hurt Naruto while she is here." turning to the next page t onserve the photo of the female, Kakashi gasped and dropped the folder in surprise.

"Kakashi, what is it?" Iruka questioned, worried

Facing his lover, Kakashi told him to look at the picture of the female. Doing as he was told, Iruka glanced at the photo and gaped in shocked surprise.

A girl no older tha eleven was sitting on a low branch of a fully bloomed cherry blossome tree. Petals and leaves alike were dancing in the air around her blending and bringing out her natural beauty. Long snowy white trailed down her back with strands falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were looking upwards, so it was hard to identify the color but it did look like it was either a light shade of blue or green. On each of her cheeks a thin silver slash was present, marking much like the Inuzuka's. Dressed in a pair of loose black pants, a crimson red longsleeve and a silver vest zipped up. And upon her forehead were two dots, signifying that she was apart of the Kaguya clan.

"Wha..." Iruka dropped the folder "But..."

Kakashi nodded his head as well, "Maybe, Kyuubi hadn't killed her like we thought. Perhaps, when he attacked her, she was sent through time or something. It could explain how and why she still looks about eleven." Kakashi whispered.

"That cloak woman, who always came on Naruto's birthday. Kage, as she said to address her as. You know, she always reminded me of Kagome, do you think that she might have been her in disguise?"

Kakashi furrowed his brows, "Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. I always thought it was strange how a complete stranger would care so much for a boy she knew nothing about. But this could explain a lot."

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" an Uchiha male called out, a frown on his lips as he stared at the copy nin and the chunin that could make even Ibiki and Anko look like kittens when angered.

The two glanced around the room before turning towards the Hokage. "Nothing" Kakashi called out, "We were just speaking about a mutual friend of ours."

"The team from Kurai should be arriving in Konoha soon." Called the Hokage "Your all dismissed. Kakashi, you, Iruka and Crow, I want you three to wait for a while."

As everyone left the meeting chamber except for the three, the Hokage turned and stared at the two, "Okay, so what were you two talking about?"

"Kagome, sir. Everything about her from her looks straight and everything resemble Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome, the adopted daughter of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. We were also speaking about Kage, how she could be Kagome in disguise, it would explain why she was so protective over a boy she had never met before." Iruka explained

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as he flipped open the folder in his hand and turned towards the females profile and nodded his head. "Your right, she does look like Kagome, but she should be in her early twenties by now, not in her tweens."

And Kakashi told them what they think must have happened when Kyuubi attacked Kagome.

**In Konohagakure- Bridge  
><strong>_Team seven meeting place..._

Standing on the bridge waiting for their sensei was team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, the latter was grumbling about late sensei and whatever else before she would stop and stare at Sasuke adoringly while shooting glares at her other teammate.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the bridge, their legs dangling over it while they chatted about anything and everything that they could think of to pass the time.

"...then Itachi smiled and the man ran off screaming like a little girl while crying for his mom. It was hiliarious. You would have loved it." Naruto just finished telling Sasuke about some guy who had been trying to hit on him in another village.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, everyone would run away should Itachi smile. It's just that scary."

"Not even, Itachi has a beautiful smile. It was just that smile was sort of blood thirsty not to mention the fact that his sharingan was out and spinning, it made a very demonic picture." Naruto defended.

Sasuke hummed, crossing his arms and turned to face the water. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was envious of his brother and not because he was stronger or was to be clan head someday, no, what really made him green was the fact that his brother had the one person he wanted. His best friends. Glancing towards the blond beside him, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit.

Elbow length golden blond hair with fiery red streaked through the strands. A lighly tanned complexion and icy blue eyes with a crimson ring around the pupils. Naruto was small and slender making even girls jealous of his looks. Dressed in a pair of black ANBU style pants, a crimson red fishnet shirt with a black leather sleeveless turtleneck shirt pulled over it. On his feet were black ankel boots and his forehead protector was wrapped around his slim waist. Yes indeed the Uzumaki was a very beautiful being and Sasuke detested the fact that his brother had him.

Naruto, feeling eyes on him turned towards Sasuke and grinned. Short, back spiked raven black hair and coal black eyes, his dark looks contrasting nicely with his pale complexion, such is the fact with all of the Uchiha clan members. Dressed in knee length white shorts and a short sleeve dark blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. The younger Uchiha was really good looking, evident by all the fangirls. "What is it, teme?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked away, "Nothing, dobe. I wonder what is taking Kakashi-sensei so long anyways. His later then usual, isn't he?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Iruka mentioned something about a very important meeting with the Hokage yesterday, The meeting most likely ran later due to outburst from some." the blond scowled lightly, he hated how people were so unreasonable when it came to him. Beside Kyuubi is innocent, it wasn't his fault that some guy decided to control him into attacking Konoha.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when Kakashi appeared, "Yo!" the copy-nin greeted his team cheerfully with a smile "Sorry, for the tardy but a black cat appeared in front of me so I had to take another route only to see another black cat so..." Kakashi was cut off by a screech of 'liar' from the pink haired female "Alright" he continued "Here." he gave them a piece of paper "This is for the Chunin Exams that will be held tomorrow. So if you want to attend, sign it and hand it in to your first proctor."

"Chunin exams?" questioned Sakura as she stared at the paper in her hand, confused "What's that?"

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes, "It's like the genin exams only they're three parts to the the test. And it won't only be Konoha shinobi's present but those from other villages as well."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Right. So go home, think about it and if you want to participate in the exams then get to the academy in the morning." with that said, the copy cat disappeared.

"I am definitely going" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, "And I know you are as well Sasuke." to which the Uchiha nodded his head.

A flock of crows flew passed the three genin's causing them to turn, one in curiousity, one in annoyance and the other in happiness. From within the flock of crows stepped a tall male with mid-back lengrh raven black hair, some which caressed his face while the rest was pulled back into a low ponytal and pitch black eyes with a crimson sheen. He was pale, but darker in shade than Sasuke's own and dressed in a ANBU style black pants, a black longsleeve shirt with a black and a gray armour, metal arm guards and gloves. On his feet were a pair of black shinobi sandles, no one could deny that this man was adonis reincarnate

Sakura practically drooled at the sight of the handsome male. "Who are you?" she questioned, batting her eyes at the man. "You look a lot like Sasuke. Are you apart of the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi glanced the girl, bored, before facing his paramour, with a small smile on his lips, "Naru-chan" he whispered, a tint of softness and adoration visible in his voice.

"Don't call me with chan, Itachi" the pretty blond pouted briefly before he sighed in defeat, knowing it was useless to try to stop the older Uchiha. "I missed you though" he called out wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist, resting his head on the elder Uchiha's chest as he felt arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"I missed you as well, Naruto" Itachi whispered brushing a kiss against the blonds head, pulling away. "Sasuke" he greeted evenly, knowing how his brother felt for the blond. He hated the fact that he was hurting his brother but he had loved Naruto first and after all he did to protect Sasuke and to ensure his happiness he deserved to have at least one thing that he truly love, didn't he.

Sasuke scowled lightly, "Itachi, welcome back from your mission. Did you just get back?" though he really loved and cared for his big brother. He couldn't help but feel a bit bitter that Itachi had the one person that he loved.

"No, I returned earlier this morning. I just left the meeting and decided to check in with the both of you." Itachi responded "Did Kakashi nominate you for the Chunin exam?"

Naruto grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah."

Itachi's lips twitched at Naruto's excitement and he started speaking about how much fun it was going to be and about meeting new people from the different villages.

Soft footstps echoing on the bridge caused Itachi to glance over his shoulder only for his to widened slightly at the sight of the three Kurai shinobi's. Black, rimmed red eyes eyed the female. 'It really is her. Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome, Kage and Kaguya Kagome or all the same people. It's in the walk and how they hold themselves, rigid and graceful, like royalty.'

Naruto and Sasuke eyed the new comers in curiousity, already coming to the conclusion that they must be here to compete in the Chunin selection exams. But what caught Naruto's attention was the female, she reminded him of someone. Kage. He never saw her face, so he couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling that the pretty girl and the girl he called his sister are one in the same. Only one way to find out. "Kage?" he questioned

Itachi glanced towards the blond and smiled, 'So he recognize it as well. Very good, Naru-chan!' the Uchiha heir mentally praised his paramour.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun. It's so nice to see you both again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_This is a rewrite of my original fic, The village hidden in the dark. After weeks of pondering how to continue all of my fics, I've come to the conclusion that I just didn't like how any of my fics had been written or in the direction it was going in, so I decided a rewrite was in order. As you can see, a lot of things have change from the original and I like this one better. More Itachi. And I have grown to **Love** ItaNaru fics. So yeah, hope you like this really long chapter. I couldn't find a good place to end so I brought in the Kurai nins so I had a place to end. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**New dawn for the Shinobi Nation**_

"Hello Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun. It's so nice to see you both again."

Naruto smiled widely, "I knew it was you!" he exclaimed in happiness, racing forward and wrapping his arms around the smaller girl. He had always wondered what his sister figure looked like under the mask she always wore. "I missed you Kage!"

Kagome returned the hug, "I missed you as well, Naruto" she whispered running her fingers through the golden strands. "How did you know it was me, you've never seen my face."

"It's in the way you walk" Itachi responded, while Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Kagome furrowed her brows, a look of confusion entering her eyes, "You have a very unique walk. it's the same way I recognize who you were as well. "

Naruto nodded to what Itachi had said, before releasing the female and stepping back a bit to take in her feature. "Wow, your really pretty Kage-nee-chan." the blond looked awed at her appearance and he wasn't the only one.

Kagome giggled at the comment, "Thank-you, Naruto, that's very sweet of you to say. Though. I'm glad I met you here. it saves me the trouble of searching for you."

"Were you here to see me, Kage-nee-chan?" the blond grinned.

Kagome shook her head, "Well yes and no, I guess, I am actually here for the chunin exams that are being held tomorrow, but I also wanted to visit with you, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, Shisui, Mikoto, the eternal chunin, and everyone else. And that reminds me, has that teme Fugaku been behaving himself?"

Sasuke choked at how the girl had just addressed his father, he didn't know whether he should be in awe at her courage or insulted. He settled for being indifferent seeing as his brother didn't look angry.

"Yes, his been fine and has not been on my case so much anymore, which means I have more time to spend with Naruto and Sasuke." Itachi replied, with a nod. "And mother is fine as well. She is most anxious to meet with you again." the Uchiha heir furrowed his brows, "I must ask though, does she know your real identity."

Kagome blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Meaning?" she narrowed her eyes slightly in thought, "Do you know some-thing?"

"Are you N.U. Kagome?" Itachi questioned, though he had his suspicion, it never hurt to have the persons confession first before jumping to conclusions. After all wasn't tha saying never assume, for assuming makes an ass out of u and me. And that's the last thing he wanted to be.

A wide smile blossomed across her lips, "Saa, let me guess, Kakashi, Iruka, the Sandaime and you are the only ones who know this fact, ne."

Itachi nodded his head, "Yeah, so you are her..."

"Yes," Kagome nodded her head, a wide beaming smile on her face as she glanced towards her companions, "Didn't I tell you they were smart." she turned and directed her gaze towards the confusing looking Naruto with a grin, "It's my name Naruto. My real name is Kagome, why don't you call me that, alright."

Naruto nodded his head, "Kagome, is a very pretty name." the blond beamed, a smile that reminded Kagome of their father, the Yondaime. "Everylasting light, right? or is it..."

"No, it's everlasting light!" Kagome stated **(1)**

Bankotsu snickered from behind her, "Yeah never call her a woven bamboo basket, she get's pissed off." Hakudoushi grunted at his idiot paramour as he knocked him upside the head, "Like your one to talk, you don't like people calling you barbaric skill do you."

Bankotsu turned and glared at the lilac haired male, "Shut up Hakudoushi, I am not a barbarian." the dark haired male hissed towards his silent companion who tossed a bored glare at him.

"Oh yes, because Reckless courage is so much better."

"At least my name doesn't mean white child." Bankotsu growled, hand reaching towards his Banryuu, but before his hand could each the hilt, he was smacked upside the head. "Owe" he groaned, turning to stare at the one who hit him, "What'd you do that for, Kagome?"

Kagome glared at him, "Stop complaining about your name already. And don't fight with Hakudoushi here, you know how out of control you tend to get and the last thing we need is a whole squad of ANBU coming here, arresting you and having Haku and I waiting hours for you outside T&I."

Shrinking back from his female teammate, Bankotsu nodded his head, "I understand, Kagome. No fighting Hakudoushi. Got it." he nodded his head, while glaring at the smug looking lilac haired boy.

"Are they always like this?" questioned Naruto, watching the two older males, amused by their antics. It was similar to how he and Sasuke tended to act.

Kagome crossed her arms and eyed both of her teammates, "Che. Worse. Usually there would be lots of blood involved." giving both boys one last glare she turned back towards Naruto and smiled brightly "So yeah, those are my teammates, the dark haired one is Ryuu Bankotsu and the other is Kumo Hakudoushi."

Naruto grinned, "Nice to meet you." he called out which earned him twin nods and a grin from Bankotsu, "Well you already know Uchiha Itachi, I'm sure, but this is my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, his Itachi's younger brother and she's Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke nodded when his name was called while Sakura just waved before crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah, nice to meet you." Kagome replied turning to look at Itachi, "Should I go and see Sarutobi-sama?"

"Probably." Itachi nodded his head, "Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and I wil be present as well. Kakashi, Iruka and I are quite curious about what happened all those years ago and Naruto deserves to know the truth." the Uchiha heir stated.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yep. I was going to tell you later, but now is as good of a time as any," turning, she told Hakudoushi and Bankotsu to go meet their sensei and tell him that she'd meet wth them latr.

"Alright, but get back as soon as you can, chibi-chan, or Ryu-sensei will think you've been kidnap, than he'd call the Kuraikage and the guy would be pissed and murder everyone in his way."

Bankotsu grinned, the Kurai-nins knew this to be a lie, and Itachi suspected as such but the Konoha genin's thought it was true and looked a bit pale at the thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, it's what we do." she replied tossing the ebony haired male a glare.

Hakudoushi smirked at Kagome's statement and he nodded his head. "It's true. We do tend to ignore him when he starts acting like an idiot." the lilac haired male turned his head away from the glare being aimed at him, courtesy of his boyfriend.

Grumbling, Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and glared towards the ground. "Whatever. Haku and I will meet with sensei. Come to the dancing leaves when your finished."

Naruto perked up, "Why are you going to a hotel, nee-chan? You and your team can stay with me at the house while your here." the blond blinked at the dark haired female. "Itachi stays there sometimes. As does, Kakashi, Iruka and two others that I want to introduce to you later. Anyways the house is technically yours since your the one who bought it for me as well as commissioned it. And you know your always welcome there."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, but I built that place for you Naruto-kun, but thank-you for the offer and we'd like to take you up on it." she grinned at the blond, "But we should really go see the Hokage now."

"Right" Naruto turned his head, "Hey Sasuke, can you take them to the house. Haku or Zabuza should be home by now, so one of them can let you in."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Fine. But you owe me."

"Whatever you say Sasuke." the blond turned and looked over at Bankotsu and Hakudoushi, "Just follow Sasuke and he'll take you to my house. One or both of my friends that are staying with me should already be there, so they'll let you in. just tell them that I sent you." Naruto furrowed his brows, "If Kakashi or Iruka are there, just tell them that you are nee-chan's teammates and they'll understand."

Bankotsu and Hakudoushi nodded their heads and thanked the blond for his hospitality. Naruto just grinned and told them that any friend of his nee-chan, was a friend of his as well.

"Hey, maybe you two should look for sensei first before heading to Naruto's place. It'd be such a hassel if sensei had to hunt us down. Then we'd be stuck listening to a three hour lecture about being responsible adults and how they should always check in with their superior before doing anything unless it was a life and death situation."

**Konohagakure  
><strong>_Hokage's office_

Kagome stood in front of the aged Hokage with a smile with Naruto standing beside her with a confused look plastered on his face while Itachi glanced at the younger boy with a tender look in his eyes that caused Kagome's smile to widen.

"Hello Sandaime-sama, It's seems like I've been discovered. But shouldn't those two love birds be here as well, especially if we're going to be speaking about that incident and what happened."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Yes. I've sent a missive already. Kakashi and Iruka should be here shortly unless, Kakashi's late-ness diease is contaiguous and Iruka decided to come two-three hours late."

A grunt was heard as the door was pushed open revealing both Iruka and Kakashi in the entrance. The former was holding the latter's arm, "Sorry Hokage-sama. I had to drag Kaka no baka with me or he would've been late for sure."

Naruto grinned, "Kaka no baka." the blond teased his sensei "that's great Iruka." that comment earned him a mock hurt look from his silverish gray haired senei, which he ignored.

Kagome giggled at their antics, "The both of you are cute together." she called out causing both Kakashi and Iruka to look towards her with surprise.

"Kagome?" Iruka questioned, eyes narrowed.

Kagome smiled at the scarred chunin and nodded her head. "Yes. I am in fact the adopted daughter of the fourth. Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome." she turned and stared at the blond whose eyes widened in shock. "I'm your sister Naruto."

-Tsuzuku-

(To be continued)

**1.** **_Kagome_**_- I've heard her name meant everlasting light opposed to woven bamboo basket. And since I'd prefer the former to the latter, I used that one. _


End file.
